1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to LAWN TENNIS, offering an error-free judgement means, on all existent courts, either hard, medium or soft ones, as the classic lawn, using along all lines, the optical watchers in connection with appropriate electronic equipmant, which detects any touch of the ball on the surveyed are, converts this information from optical images into electrical pulses of current and actuates the video and audio announcing systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is already known that the human judgment may commit errors which badly may alter the result of a competition. It is quite usual that one player starts to think that the judge is not fair to him.
The other systems produced until now worked reasonably well but only with the hard, fast courts, mostly used during the indoor competitions. Sometimes the surface appears to be too slippery, that was due to the fibre glass used to cover the playing area. Our system is a universal device which may be used on any sort of court. It can be easily removed and the slight modification produced will not affect the area of play, but only a narrow strip a few inches wide below the net. The court qualities are not to be changed at all. In winter everything can be easily removed and the court used for other purposes.